The unexpected, the undeniable
by DaniBelle129
Summary: Puck and Rachel find themselves adding to the choreography of their rehearsal. Rated M for a reason...more than likely to be followed with a few more chapters at least...hopefully.
1. The dance

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor "Fever" by Michael Buble, if I did this exact seen would be in the Glee version I would be putting on HBO

It was far too dangerous standing this close to this woman. The scent of her flowing into his nostrils making his voice catch in his throat.

Feeling him stiffen up and just stop, Rachel turns whips around at him, the ends of her hair grazing his neck. _I wonder if he feels this good when the rest of him stiffens…_

"Noah, if you are not even going to try then why are we bothering to rehearse the song?!"

"Watch it Berry, Mr. Shue said we had to do this song together not me. Trust me, you wouldn't be the one I would be singing so close to!" _That's it Noah, the louder you yell the further she stands away. _"hell it's not like I can sing with all that damn perfume and crap you are wearing!"

"Well, screw you Noah Puckerman!" she yells throwing her hands into his chest and pushing him away.

"Hey, anytime Berry, you know you wanna take a ride!" _I wish, damn she looks hot when she's angry, mmm I could just shove her up against…_

"Noah, are you even listening to me?!"_mmm look at those arms, they look so defined when he shoves them into his pockets all pissed, what I wouldn't give to have those wrapped around me…_

"Whatever Rachel, if we want to win this damn thing we have to practice so untie the knot in your little panties I know you have hiding under that skirt and let's finish this shit" _I wonder what kind she's wearing, probably just granny panties.._

Rachel smirks and just cannot resist making him put his foot in his mouth. She saunters over to him her cheeks reddening, not believing what she is about to do. "Fine, but shows what you know Noah Puckerman…" She stops right in front of him and pulls the side of her skirt up to her hip…"I don't wear panties with this skirt"

_Ho…ly…SHIT! Come on Puck, keep your head, she's totally messing with you. Damn crazy Diva._

"Come on Noah, you wanna rehearse, it includes the choreography as well."_ Bless Brittany for this choreography…_ She let out a very quiet sigh as she felt his arms going around her waist from behind. When she feels him stiffen again she allows herself a small smile at the effect she has on him.

The instrumentals for "Fever" by Michael Buble begins and Rachel shudders and the sound of Noah's smooth, deep seductive sounding voice. The choreography begins and he spins her to face him his hand spread wide on the small of her back holding her tightly to him. Still singing he looks into her eyes and smirks. _Damn it, that stupid smirk makes his eyes so bright, jerk…_

She spin her out and pulls her back against him as she sings her part. They sway back and forth and he holds her so close she can't resist laying her head back on his shoulder. He breaths deep taking in her scent and suddenly the smell connects with the thought of her wearing nothing under that tight skirt of hers.._Damn it Puckerman think of anything else…Sue Sylvester in the shower, Coach Tanaka, Finn,…damn I, not working…_

As she finishes her part he spins her out as quickly as he can getting her as far away from his growing bulge as he can, but forgets that the next part pulls right back against him. _Oh to hell with it Puckerman, worst that will happen is she slaps you, she can't hit that hard, she fucking tiny...tiny and tight with those dark eyes…._

Rachel lands tightly against him and looks straight into his eyes while they sing the last verse together. Noah holds her close and looks to her face to find her reaction to his growing erection being pressed against her bellybutton. He doesn't have to wait long.

Rachel feels it quickly and he is rewarded with a sharp gasp; he tense and closes his eyes, half at the sensation and the other half waiting for her hand to connect with the side of his face. Instead he feels her press closer to him and raise up on her toes and place a chaste kiss on his lips. He leans into her taking the chance to deepen the kiss and then slides his tongue over her lips begging for entrance. She opens to him and a low sexy groan is elicited from the depths of her throat. Her hands run themselves up his abs, over his chest and connect around his neck with her fingers dancing on the bottom of his Mohawk. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even tighter.

Her moans deepen as one hand traces the soft skin beneath her sweater and she loosens the lock on his neck to give him better access arching up into his large able hands. Even though everyone has long since gone home he walks with her back to the practice room door to lock it never breaking the kiss. She begins grinding her hips against him and he almost trips landing them both against the wall and making Rachel hit her head. They both crack up in laughter and smiles and Noah reaches his hand up to stroker her cheek.

" I gotta tell you Berry, your mouth is beautiful when it isn't always being messed up with words"

"That's funny Noah" she said leaning up on her toes and nibbling on his ear. She finishes her sentence in a voice that is barely a whisper "I could say the same about you." This time it was his turn to growl as he lifts her off the floor and wraps her long legs around his hips. He makes quick work of the buttons on her sweater and the clasp of her bra as he nips at her neck and collarbone. He lets her down and takes a step back to marvel at what is before him.

Rachel's face turns a bit red when she notices that he is just staring at her looking her up and down, it makes her very nervous and yet very turned on. When he doesn't come back right away she gets worried she sees him raise his shirt up and over his head…._OH MY GOD…._that is the last straw for Rachel as she grabs him by the top of his pants and pulls him back against her simultaneously unbuttoning and reaching her hand down his boxer-briefs and strokes the long, thick, erection she finds there. Puck's knees buckle and Rachel giggles.

"Uh oh, is the great sexual god Noah Puckerman succumbing to a little woman?" she says as she strokes him lightly running her fingernails over the bottom of his shaft.

"You wish Rach!" _hmm, Rach sounds better than Berry, I like it…_ he pulls her hand out and grabs the other holding them above her head with one head while his other starts at her knee and skims up her thigh finally cupping her heat. His middle finger reaches out and lightly teases her outer folds.

"mmm, oh god Noah, please stop teasing"

"I don't know what you mean Rach." He says with a smirk keeping his eyes on her as he leans his head down and begins to suck and nip her breasts, finally landing on her nipples. She practically screams instead of moaning as her hand goes to his head holding him there and arching to beg him for more. His fingers delve a little deeper and a little harder. He pulls his head from her nipple for just a second to watch her face and he thrusts two finger into her with one quick hard movement and instantly begins his famous "come hither" motion.

"Fuck Puck! Oh god, mmm, please, I can't take it, PLEASE!" she screams as she uses all the composure she has left to force his pants and boxer-briefs down. He kicks them out of the way and looks at her very seriously.

"Come for me Rachel" he says in a husky voice, trying to maintain his composure. God just her little sounds made him instantly want to pull a Finn and come without a single touch. _God no other woman has done that to him…why her._ He lifts one knee to rest on his shoulder and without hesitation delves his tongue into her sweet welcoming folds while he sucks hard on her clit grazing it with his teeth. He watches her face and sees her hands go to her breasts and feels her start to tense

"God Noah yes, I…I ..oooohhh FUCK! And she shudders against his mouth. He kisses and nips her hip bone and up her stomach looking into her eyes. He knows he is done for, the look in her eyes, he can't help it. They are so dark and heavy and still so sweet, god he wants her, but not just for today. She looks at him and smiles and reaches her hand forward and rubs the precum over his hard dick rubbing him with her hands.

"Don't stop now Noah.."

"Rach, I we can't I don't have a …"

"On, the pill Noah" She says panting. She chuckles at his confused face and she grabs his hand running over her cheek down her neck… "helps keep skin soft"

He chuckles and lifts her up and lays her onto the ground using his pants as a pillow. "I refuse to let your first time be against a wall Rachel. Are you sure? If you're not tell me now because I won't be able to stop"

She reaches up to stroke his cheek "I am sure Noah, please, please take me…"

He lifts one leg up over his hip and enters her slowly inch by inch allowing her to stretch to him. He stops when he sees her wince but continues when she smiles and leans up to kiss him. She finally takes him to the hilt and he sighs.

"God you are so tight Rachel. Mmm"

"Doesn't hurt that you are so…uh, so big, mmm, faster, Noah god please faster"

He quickens the past and when she start raising her hips up to him and moaning he begins to go a little harder trying to allow himself some release.

"yes..Puck..Harder..Harder. I'm so close…Harder yes, yes ,, uh NOAH!" she screams his name as her walls tighten around him and her hips buck up. He moans her name just as loud as he ends with one hard thrust. Making sure not to collapse on her he lowers himself onto his elbows and kisses the tear that falls from her eye, praying he didn't hurt her. For some reason he can't figure out he couldn't bear it if he hurt her.

He slowly pulls out of her and is pleased to hear her sad sigh from the emptiness she now feels between her legs. He rolls onto his back and pulls her tightly against him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly and breathing in her scent as he feels her heart slow its beating, realizing that her scent may be quickly becoming his favorite.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading. I have been reading for a long time and decided to right one. I would love to turn this into a much longer story. If there's enough interest in it I definitely will. Please let me know what you think, but be kind, I am a newbie. Thanks again and happy holidays!


	2. The aftermath

All that can be heard in the practice room is the soft music playing from the speakers and their light breathing as they sit together. Puck has one arm around Rachel while the other is holding her hand and stroking it softly. Rachel is the first to speak and she looks up at Noah with worried eyes and says in a shaky voice..

"W-what do we do now Noah? I mean I understand that I'm not exactly up to your level, and that I annoy you and never stop talking and you really don't like being around me. But if you want to go back to the way it was before please don't tell anyone I don't want to be known as the youngest notch on Noah Puckerman's belt and-"

Noah raises his hand to her cheek and strokes her cheekbone, "There you go again Berry, ruining it all with your mouth again," and is very happy when he sees it bring a chuckle and a smile to her face. "To be honest Rachel, I don't know. I know that you are not just another 'notch' as you put it and I know that I don't just want to lose you This is all fucking weird and I sure as hell can't think straight right now."

Rachel nods and sighs "True, I would have to agree with you. My brain doesn't seem to be functioning correctly either."

"Well, let's think on it and talk about it tonight over the phone or whatever and we can meet up her tomorrow so we can actually practice cause no matter what we gotta do this dance crap on Monday. How's that work?"

Rachel give him a small smile and simply gets up and starts putting her stuff back in her purse.

"You okay Rach?" He says coming up next to her.

"Yea I am okay, just confused. Here, give me your phone just in case you want to call or text me later tonight."

He types the number into her phone and types the name in as Rachel instead of Berry which struck him as odd but went with it anyway. He turns her around to face him and smiles. "Rachel we are going to figure this out, I promise you that much." He bends down and places a soft kiss on her lips and pulls her in to a tight hug. Rachel sighs into him and lays her head on his shoulder as he rubs his hands over her back. He leans down and kisses her again before holding her hand in his and walking out to his car.

_9o'clock pm that night_

Rachel lay in her bed and cannot help herself from constantly checking her phone for messages from him. Almost four hours and not a word from him yet, she should have known it wasn't going to work. She couldn't help but consider herself stupid for letting her hormones overcome her better judgment, and hope that he would keep his promise and not tell anyone. She finally gave up and went to take a shower.

After drying her hair and putting on her favorite pajamas she lay back in her bed and notices that she has two missed text messages.

_Puck: Sry bout wait. Thought dinner wld nvr end._

_Puck: Rachel, u there?_

_Rachel: I'm here, was taking a shower. Why was dinner so long?_

The continue texting for close to an hour when her phone actually rang and startled her in the quiet of her room.

_Alright, Berry my fingers were getting tired and as much as I am going to regret this, I would rather her your voice then see your type._

Rachel smiled to herself and felt the warmth rise in her in cheeks.

"Well, in that case Noah, I will try to keep my talking to a minimum. So why are you still awake anyway it's almost eleven and you said you were tired."

The continued talking about the simplest of things from the weather, to classes, to family, as if they were old friends. After about an hour the conversation began to steer back towards their activities in the practice room earlier that day.

"Noah, if it is okay with you I would really like to be able to be frank and honest about this. The more openly we discuss it the easier it will be to move on tomorrow."

"Move on? What do you mean move on? You don't want to give this a try?"

"Wait, what?! You do?" Rachel said holding her breath after her sentence, praying that he would say he would. It wasn't just the fact that she just had sex with him it was honestly that she felt for him even if she couldn't figure out why.

"Well, uh," Noah stumbled scared to admit what he had come to realize over the many months they had been in Glee together. He had completely fallen for her. She was loud, annoying, persistent, loud, a know it all, loud, and always fucking argued, oh, and loud. But he couldn't help but see her passion, her drive, her big heart, her smoking body, or her amazingly alluring and beautiful voice. " I know that we would get a lot of shit but I don't, uh, well I don't want to walk away from this. I know we fight and argue and I push you and you shove me but I think that is part of the reason I like being around you. What about you? NO pressure, if you don't wanna try I understand, I mean I don't have the best rep, especially for a good girl like you."

The last statement made her chuckle. " I think of all people you know that I am not exactly the perfect angel they all think me to be. So, if you are willing I would love to give this a shot. But, I do have to know one major thing. Are you still in love with Quinn because I know I cannot compete with her."

Damn, thought Puck, I have to tell her, but then she is going to run away. Well, fuck,…

"Noah? I think I know your answer if you are taking this long. Are you okay?"

"Damn it…"

"Noah? What's wrong what did I say?"

"Ya know what Rach, you don't want to be with me."

"What do you mean I just said I wanted to give this a try." she says in a very confused soft voice. This is so stupid I just started talking to him why the hell should I be worried about him leaving me for her.

"Before you say you do, you have to know something that is really fucking important. But before I tell you need to promise me that you will not let this go past your lips again in front of or to anyone else. You also have to promise that we can keep talking and shit after you know no matter what. Promise?"

"Noah, you are certainly scaring me, but, okay, yes I promise. What the hell is going on?!"

"Finn is not the father of Quinn's baby" he says with a heavy sigh, finally happy to tell someone and get it off his chest. "I am the father. I am the father of her baby. We were really drunk and slept together. It was one time and that is the only fucking reason I ever tried to get her. She said she didn't want a Lima Loser raising her child."

He waited to hear her speak. To hear anything, a scream, her yelling, or even the click of her hanging up the phone but he heard nothing. He waited for a little over a minute but it seemed like it was an hour.

"Rachel" he says voice cracking. He clears his throat blinking back the stinging tears he could feel forming in his eyes. "Rachel, are you there?"

Author's note: Thank you everyone who added my story and left reviews. I really didn't think I would receive so many but I really, really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry the next will be up soon. I, myself hate cliffhangers. Thanks again!


	3. What to do

"Rachel, come on, I didn't hear the click of the phone, please talk to me"

"Wow Noah, well, are you okay?"

Puck chuckles to himself, of course that would be her first question, asking how he was. Not yelling or lecturing but making sure he is okay. Before he can answer her she continues on.

"This is a big deal Noah. My dad's are gone to a big conference in Connecticut if you want to come over and talk about this."

Noah smiles to himself, "My mom already left for the night shift and Sarah is a her friends for the weekend, I'll be over in a few Rachel. Want me to pick up anything on my way over, munchies wise?" Sheesh, thought Puck, already he's wrapped around her fucking finger. He is so screwed.

"If you want to go ahead, but I'm fine. I'll meet you downstairs when you get here. "

Puck never thought he had driven so fast in his life. He did stop to get some caffeine. He knew it was going to be a long night. He pulled up at her house and took a deep breath before knocking on her door. The second she opened it he realized he was holding his breath. He had no choice but to release the pent up air when he saw her. Sure she was only in sweats and a tank top but the way the pants hung on her hips showing the creases of her hip bones and the tight pale pink camisole rode up just a little bit revealing a length of skin around her taut stomach starting just above her belly button.

"Hey Noah" was all she could bring herself to say before she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's going to be okay Noah, I don't know how but it is"

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight, almost as if he were afraid to let go that she may disappear into a puff of smoke. He followed her in and sat on the couch and they just sat listening to music. Noah was the first to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"Listen Rachel, I understand if you don't want to try and be with me. I know I have made it pretty fucking difficult and this whole thing seemed to come out of the blue. But even with all of this bullshit I want to try, I don't know how to explain it but" he paused grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb, "I, I just don't want to let you go."

"Noah, am I allowed to say anything in this?" He chuckled and quickly waved her on to continue. "Noah I am not running away, I am just as confused as you are. I don't know what this is but I know I don't want to stop. But there are a lot of things that we need to figure out. First thing is that you have to talk to Quinn and you guys have to tell Finn. This isn't something that is ever going to stay just between you two. You know that. "

"Yea Rach, I know that but when that comes out the shit is going to hit the fan. It's not just going to be with Finn. The entire Glee is going to side with him and you know it and if you are with me they will do the same fucking thing to you and you just can't have that and you wouldn't deserve it."

"Well, I guess you are right. But Noah, when did it ever seem that I cared what people thought. If I did I never would have joined Glee and-"

"I know Rachel, I know. But you love Glee."

"Well, that doesn't mean I want to give you up. What, what if we stayed with each other and kept it quiet for a little while. We can get Quinn and tell Finn as soon as we can and let things work out and settle. It shouldn't be too long or hard or anything because we have three weeks of Christmas break coming anyway. That will give them time, well to get over themselves. Does that sound okay to you?"

"To be honest Rachel I wouldn't mind having everyone see that I have you on my arm. Would make it a lot easier for people to know to leave me alone. Cause when with you, secret or not, the other girls are done. No more. I promise." He leans forward and cups her face leaving light kisses on her cheeks and mouth. " But to be honest, I think you're idea is a good one but I can't keep you a secret for long Berry. So don't leave me hangin'."

She leans forward and kisses him lightly as he pulls her closer with on hand. The kiss deepens as she feels her hands fist in his t-shirt urging him closer. She suddenly releases him and stands up taking his hand. When he realizes her intentions he chuckles. "No way Berry," he says as he lifts her into her arms and heads for the stairs "this is going to be slow. Torturous. And all. About. You." He says kissing her teasingly to punctuate every word. He gets to the top of the stairs and bends down so she can use her hands to open the door. He walks through and gently lays her on the bed.

He climbs up on the bed and lays on his side next to her. He smiles as he bends his head down to kiss her and his hands caress the curves of her body. It wasn't until now that he realizes that he has always had them memorized and it makes him smile against her lips. The kiss becomes more insistent as his tongue slips passed her lips and brings a soft husky moan from her throat. He choked back the same sound in his throat. He was determined to make her putty in his hands and pull out all the sounds he could from her.

Noah slowly brought his hand up and stroked her hair, kissing her as he slid his hand up her camisole and began stroking her breasts under her shirt. A loud moan erupted from her as she arched her breasts up into his. He pulled the camisole over her head and pulled of his shirt to follow. Rachel opened her eyes just in time to see a half naked Noah Puckerman lying above her, bracing himself on his arms. She reached her hands up and started tracing his body from his collarbone down his tone, muscular arms and back up. Then, using her nails, began to lightly trace down his chest and around his abdominal muscles and tracing the edge of his jeans. She looked him in the eyes and smirked as she undid his button and slid down the zipper, pushing her hand into his boxers and stroking the incredibly hard erection resting in his boxers.

His eyes began to roll to the back of his head and his arms began to buckle. He shook it off determined to make this about her and chuckled as he lifted her hands and pinned them against the pillow above. He smiled at her pouting face and watched her as he lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth. "mmm Noah, yes" she started to chant arching herself to his mouth and urging him to take more. He released and took the second nipple into his mouth circling and nipping as his hand went below her sweat pants happy to find her once again wearing no underwear. He traced her dripping folds sliding his finger in an inch and back out tracing the sweet fluid up to her clit. "ah, mmmf, fuck Noah"She bucked up her hips pushing his fingers deep into her core. He took her into a deep kissed and then pulled his mouth away to watch her face as he inserted his third finger and began to move his fingers inside of her.

"Oh god, yes, oh Puck." At the sound of his last name he released her pulling her pants down her silky legs. He rested between them and looked up at her holding her eyes to his own as his tongue reached out to gently stroke her clit. In that instant her hands flew to his head pushing her closer against her bucking, wet center. "Fuck yes, Puck, oh god please."

Puck chuckled "Please what Rachel"

"mmmf, suck me, suck me harder. Fuck oh got harder" she screamed. He couldn't help himself. He slammed to fingers into her as he sucked and nibbled her clit finally feeling her walls contractand her sweet juices flow over his tongue.

As Rachel comes down from her high she looks into his eyes as her hand goes down to his now painfully hard erection and pulled him into her. Taking the hint he entered her with one swift movement causing her to cry out. She leaned forward throwing the balance and straddling him. Smiling he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and simple said "God you are gorgeous Rachel Berry".

She began to move slowly at first and then faster and harder. She got so close and started to slow. He took the moment and flipped them once again as she raised her legs to rest on his knees so she could pull him as deep as possible. "Oh god Noah, So, uh, so close" He leaned down and kissed her "come apart for me Rachel. Relax and melt for me."

"Oh god, oh Oh, OH GOD NOAH!" she screamed arcing her pelvis up as her orgasm racked through her. The clenching of her walls brought him to the edge and pushed him over and he came screaming her name. When their eyes opened he looked into her eyes and smiled leaning down to kiss her lightly not wanting to remove himself from her. He strokes her hair as he runs her hands up and down his back and kisses her again. "It will work out Berry, we will figure it out. Just don't give up on me."

She falls asleep in his arms and he curls up against her back stroking her hair as he watches her sleep. He took a deep breath and breathed in her scent. Oh yea this had to work. He was done, he was falling for fucking Rachel Berry. Damn it.

Author's note: The next chapter won't be updated as quickly but I'll try. Thanks for reading and keeping leaving comments especially if you have any ideas :)


	4. The Reveal

Noah was the first to wake when morning came. After taking in his surroundings he looks down to see the beautiful woman curled up against him with her head on his chest with a small smile across her lips. He smiles to himself before wrapping his arm tightly around her and kissing her forehead. He slowly uncurls her from him and lays her back down, covering her up lightly and making a point to engrain the current image into his head, thinking that it must be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Rachel awoke to find Noah gone from her bed. For only a moment did she fear that he lived up to his reputation but then, smiling to herself, she realized she knew him better than that damn reputation and went down the stairs to find him. When she reached the living room she quietly followed his voice, which was so heavenly to her ears, to the kitchen to find him in his sweatpants singing to the songs he had found on her iPod. When he turned around and saw her he got a little red and she laughed. "Are you blushing Noah Puckerman?"

"Maybe a little" he laughed walking over to her and kissing her softly before asking her to sit down and eat.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it this early in the day Noah but we have to get this done. I would be really important to me, the sooner we get it done the sooner we can be us, out in the open."

Noah reached across the table and held her hands "That's exactly what I want to do. I already called Quinn and she is going to meet us here for lunch. It took a hell of a lot of convincing and threatening to reveal old secrets, but she's coming."

Rachel smiled at him and squeezed his hand back "It will be okay Noah. Somehow this will work it out. One way or another we will figure it out and I am by you until you give me a much better reason not to be"

About two hours later Quinn arrived and they got down to business. The very first thing they told her was that they were together which sent her a bit over the edge so they gave her a few moments to calm herself down.

Rachel was the first to talk during the uncomfortable silence "If anything Quinn you should be relieved' Quinn looking at her with a very confused face "You cannot sit there and tell me that I was one of your big fears. That I was not one of the reasons you did not want to tell Finn about the baby, because he may leave you for me. I know it is and so do you, hell Quinn you threatened me to stay away."

Noah was keeping himself from letting his jaw drop seeing his new secret girlfriend calling out his baby mama. Quinn sat there a moment and just looked at them. "Well," she began "what the hell do you intend to do? I mean I don't want to lose him. That is what I am honestly afraid of." She says, keeping the tears from flowing.

"Alright," Noah says, finally chiming in, "I got an idea but you guys have to hang with me on this."

_Later That Day_

The small group had planned to get together at Rachel's house that evening supposedly for dinner and to work on a mash-up routine of their two duets. While they were cooking Rachel did her absolute best to keep him calm. She couldn't even fathom what he had been going through with the threat of losing his best friend. They were dancing to an old Sinatra song when they heard the doorbell. She looked into Noah's eyes, smiled, and kissed him. "Show time"

After dinner the group headed to the living room and the "fun" began. Finn sat down on the couch and invited Quinn to sit but she declined choosing to sit in a high-backed chair that was "good for her back". Finn chose to sit in the other chair and Rachel sat next to Finn. The whole point of this was to allow Rachel to support Finn and allow an outside point of view (since she and Noah were not officially dating, this made this a very possible reality).

"Finn, this is going to come as a shock but Quinn needs to tell you something important. I need you to promise me something," she paused waiting for his answer and she got a nervous, but definite nod "After they are done talking nobody is allowed to leave until I give the okay. Everyone agree to that?" Everyone nodded and she held Finn's hand, which sparked a sharp jolt of jealousy, which he suppressed quickly.

"Finn," Quinn said in a very shaky scared voice, "The baby, it um, the baby is, uh, is not yours. The baby, oh god, the baby is Puck's." She started to cry but quickly started talking to get all the information out before he would be unable to understand her. "It was a complete accident, we were both incredibly drunk the night of a football party. We both regretted it the second we realized what happened and thought nothing after it because we knew it was a mistake. Hell, Puck didn't even remember it happened till he asked about the damn hickey on my neck since he knew you didn't like to leave marks. I am sorry Finn so, so sorry."

Finn stood straight up, walked over and punched Noah right in the jaw. Rachel felt her stomach jump with defensiveness for her unknown boyfriend and for fear that he would fight back against Finn, which she knew would make the situation far worse than it already was. To her surprise he did not she just sat there and looked straight ahead even after Finn hit him a second time. Finn fell back and collapsed back into the couch with his head on Rachel's shoulder crying.

"Rachel, what am I supposed to do?! I mean, what the hell?! I don't know if I am more mad that you guys fucking lied to me, that you guys fucking betrayed me or that the little child isn't mine after everything I have fucking been through?! DAMN YOU BOTH!" He headed for the door but Rachel beat him there. "You promised Finn! Go to the bathroom and calm down, splash some cold water and come back and we will talk about it okay?" she said stroking his arm to sooth him.


	5. How To Deal

Finn returned from the bathroom after almost an entire half hour and sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Alright Finn, Noah and Quinn agree with me that I am basically going to moderate this whole big mess and they agree to let you ask the questions until you have none left. Then we can go to work on figuring out this whole big mess."

"Fine," he began, clearly nervous and trying to keep back his rage, "Quinn, why didn't you just try and talk to me and explain what happened? Why did you just let me believe that the child was mine?"

"Finn, I really wanted it to be yours. No offense to Noah, but I didn't love him, I didn't want the child to be his, I wanted it to be yours. Yes, part of it was that I was scared that when I told you, you would leave me for Rachel, I am not going to lie and say that it wasn't." Quinn got off the chair and knelt on in front of him taking his hands in hers thanking any god that may be above that he didn't pull away. "I love you Finn, with all my heart I do, I always have, and always will even if you choose to leave."

Finn starts crying and looks over at Puck. "Well since apparently it is your child. What do you want? What do you want to happen with this child? What are your intentions since this is half your damn mess."

Noah lowers his head and takes a big sigh before answering. "I'm not going to lie Finn, I want this child. I want to be a father, and a far better one than that asshole father of mine. But," he paused, looking over at Quinn "Quinn wants the father to be you, she loves you and even though I know you are fucking pissed dude, you love her. I want to be in the child's life as an uncle at least or something and I want to help take care of it. I want to do my fucking share. I am not going to just run away from this. I have my business and a person who is much smarter than me," he continued, taking a quick glance at Rachel, "put the idea in my head while cooking dinner and I accepted a part time job at that mechanics place on Main Street. I figure it will help pay for the healthcare and whatever other bullshit and keep me around whoever comes out of there."

Finn stayed silent for what seemed like hours. "I don't know you guys. I mean this all sounds so peachy keen and wonderful but do we really think that is how this crap is going to work out?" Rachel stepped in before the other got a chance taking a quick glance at Noah before she began "You never know Finn. If you don't try it you don't get anything. So you can either give up, walk away, and lose your best friend, your child, and your girlfriend. Or you can give this a shot. I know you love them both even if they well, even though the "F-ed" up royally but there is too much history to lose all of that now"

All Finn had to say was "Fuck", there was a long pause until he spoke again, everyone else afraid to speak "Puck, I don't know how long it's going to take me to forgive you man, or if I fucking can."

"I know dude, I got it." Noah knew it was the best he was going to get from him so he held his hand forward almost as if he were begging for friendship. He practically started crying when Finn reached back and shook it, but that would have called into serious question his badass sense of self.

"Umm, Rach, Puck, do you guys mind leaving me and Quinn alone for a bit?" Rachel looked at Quinn to make sure she was alright and with a nod she and Puck left he room and went up to her bedroom.

The second Puck reached her room and the door was shut he collapsed to the floor and started hyperventilating and sobbing. Rachel just sat down next to him and held him letting his tears fall down on her shoulder. She didn't try to explain or talk. She knew that the tears were out of relief and the ability to breathe after almost five months of pent up stress. After about an hour and a half Rachel went down quietly to the kitchen knowing that both she and Noah needed some water.

She tip-toed through the living room, like she used to when she would sneak passed her Dads for a midnight snack, and smiled to herself when she saw them both sitting on the couch with Quinn's head lying on Finn's shoulder and his arm around her back. On her way back through she could have sworn she heard a giggle. When she handed Puck his water he asked her why she had the smile on his face. She slid down the wall next to him and just kissed him and said "Everything is going to be okay."

When night began to fall Rachel and Noah ventured downstairs and the foursome began talking about what to do at school on Monday. Much to everyone's surprise it was Finn that came up with a plan.

"Well, why don't we just tell them the truth? I mean they are our friends right? The hardest thing is going to be on you two" he said motioning to Quinn and Puck.

"We can handle it." Puck says.

"Well," began Rachel, "It seems to me that even though they may be mad. How objectionable can they be when they see that you all know, you are all agreed, you are all friends, and so on, and so on."

"Well I guess we will see. Do we want to tell them on Monday and get this shit over with?"

Finn and Quinn look at each other and he holds out his hand for her to grab and she smiles. They agree to Monday and agree it's getting late. Finn drives Quinn home while Puck grabs Rachel's hand and hums while dancing around the room softly to the music he makes up as he goes.

**Author's Note: I know this isn't exactly angst filled and I must warn you the next chapter will not be either. Sorry, this topic about everyone hating each other over the baby is way over played. Sorry if this disappoints. There will be a few hang-ups in much later chapters but nothing like expected. Thanks for reading and for all the great reviews. They are the reason I continue to write these. Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Yet another revealing

Monday came all too quickly for the group. With only one week left until the long Christmas break everyone was worrying about midterms on top of everything else. In order to help calm the minds of his students Mr. Shue had decided to cancel Glee practice for the week but said the group could meet up if they thought it was a good idea and had enough time. The foursome had decided on Saturday that they Rachel and Finn (since they were the co-captains) would call the meetings. The day seemed as though it would never end. Every time Puck saw Rachel in the hallway she would give him a small smile and Puck would just wish that he could hold her and kiss her in public. He had images flowing through his head of backing her up against her lock her and kissing her for the whole damn school to see but he knew he had to appease himself with small grazes as they passed each other in the hallway and a kiss on the cheek he was able to plant on her cheek when he went to reach for something behind her in chemistry lab.

Even though he knew they were just talking about today, Puck still got the ping of jealousy when he saw Berry being able to stroke Finn's arm in comfort, wishing they could get this damn reveal over with.

"Finn, how are you holding up? Everyone agree to come?"

"Uh, yea, they are all gonna be there right after this next class period. Hell even matt and Mike told their basketball coach they had detention and would be late to practice." He ended with a chuckle. She gave him a hug and went to her last class of the day praying this would be finally over, not just for Quinn and all them, but for her two. Being with Noah and not be able to walk or talk with him was killing her a little bit. Who knew that after only a few days she would fall so hard. Then again, she thought as she waited for class to start, this weekend wasn't any weekend they stayed up all night both nights. Not to mention what they all went through this weekend. If you don't find the person at their weakest point, you can never really know them at their strongest. The bell brought her out of her reverie and she sighted looking up at the clock. This was going to be one of the longest hours of class she had ever been through.

After the bell rang signaling the end of school the four met outside the practice room door and walked in to face the rest of the Glee club. Everyone was laughing and joking around but seemed to hush when they saw the group walk in. The group seemingly having lost their voice, Rachel gives them a loving smile and steps forward pulling up a chair and facing the rest of Glee Club.

"Good afternoon everyone. Many of you know that I am not a woman to drag things out that can be said quickly. We all have some news for you that is a tad, well, for lack of a better word, shocking. None of this affects any of you and the thoughts need be of the three wonderful friends and people behind me." Rachel paused turning to them as Finn put his arm around Quinn and pulled her close. Rachel turned her attention to Puck and held out her hand for him to join her. He smiles slightly, though the smile inside being far bigger, and crosses over to her putting a hand on her shoulder which she covers softly with her own.

"Quinn's coming child is in fact not Finn's though he will be the one raising it. The baby is Noah Puckerman's." Rachel quickly continued without allowing other to gasp or interrupt with noise. " The three of them have already discussed it. Finn and Quinn will raise the child but the child will know that Noah is her biological father and he will be a significant part of her life." Quinn began smiling though she had a few tears of fear running from her eyes as she looked out to all the friends who had been so supportive, afraid that they may too turn away from her.

Mercedes was the first to speak and was by far the most forceful, "What?! So you all, you're all good. This big ass news comes out and you are all figured out and fine?!"

Surprisingly it was Quinn that answered her "Well, that, we must admit we owe to Rachel, she was really determined to make us sit down and figuring this shit out. Hell she actually locked us in her fucking house!" At hearing this the entire room starting laughing and nodding their heads as if they were not in the least surprised that this had happened. Finally Kurt stood up and looked directly at Finn. "So, handsome, you are all okay with this, well this mess? Cause as long as you are fine I don't see why any of the rest of us should give a shit as long as you are all set."

Finn let a big smile crawl across his face, squeezed Quinn's hand and leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss causing the room to break out in whoops and hollers and even caused Puck to laugh. The rest of the group all went about talking to Finn and Quinn as Rachel excused herself. She walked to the bathroom and put some cool water on her face. She looked up in the mirror and for the first time in several days, was able to take a deep breath. Walking back to the practice room she smiled when she saw Noah leaning up against the lockers with his thumbs hooked through the loops in the front of his jeans smirking at her.

She is walking towards him when he spots her and is so quick to be by her side it seems as though he ran. He throws his arms around her waist and lifts her to him, spinning her around and gently placing her down. He runs his hands through her hair and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss. He finally released her lips and watched as her eyes fluttered back open staring straight into his. "So, Rachel Berry, when do I get to have you on my arm so the school knows you are off the market?" Rachel chuckles and the chauvinistic manner which she has come to find so endearing. "No time like the present Noah" He smiles at her, a smile so big it seems to reach his ears, and offers his arm to hear and they walk into the practice room together.

**Author's Note: Not exactly a cliff hanger and the story won't last much longer maybe a chapter or two. But soon to come will be quite a few one-shots as well as more Puckleberry. Possibly one dealing with separation and another with loss. We shall see. Keep reading and have a wonderful day!!**


End file.
